


I didn't just come here to dance

by boxofwonder



Category: Persona 3
Genre: And a single pink cupcake, Bad tipsy life decisions, F/F, Junpei Tried, Pretty evening gowns, Terrible love confessions, The team goes to a ball!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: Yukari has the perfect plan to make Mitsuru's composure waver. Stupid Junpei won't sway her with useless stuff like 'You are drunk' and 'As your bro I can't let you do this'.It will certainly lead to a night to remember.





	I didn't just come here to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have waited a long time to polish these girls enough to share them <3 I couldn’t be happier right now!
> 
> (And yet, I still have not finished the game ...)

“Nothin’ shakes her, does it?” Yukari sighed deeply, tilting her glass to the left, to the right. There was barely any liquid left, and Junpei  _ insisted  _ she stick to  _ juice  _ now _.  _ Juice! “Urgh. Have you seen her legs?”

Oh! She reached out to a passing waiter and his tray. But all attempts to swat Junpei away failed, and he gently tugged her arm back down at her wrist. “Don’ -” Yukari began. “I jus’ wanna -”

“I reeeeally think you had enough.” Junpei crossed his arms on the table and groaned, dropping his head on them. “I can’t believe you’re makin’  _ me  _ be the one who’s responsible.”

Yukari downed half a glass of orange juice just because it was the only liquid he still let near her and smacked her lips. “Me? Please! Just lemme do my thing … an’ you go do yours … an’ we’re  _ aaaaall  _ gonna have funnnn …” 

Yukari slumped sideways onto the table, watching Mitsuru lie perfectly in Akihiko’s arms as they swept across the dancefloor. 

The black dress hugged her curves like a lover’s embrace, falling down to her ankles, but leaving the elegant curve of her back bared. A slit high up her thigh revealed, over and over, a glimpse of her leg, looking even more breathtaking in elegant heels. 

Unruffled. Perfect. Beautiful. 

It was  _ vexing.  _

“Wanna dance with me?” Junpei offered.

Yukari scoffed. “‘N let you break my toes?!” 

“Well, at least you wouldn’t look at Mitsuru like you wanna eat her up, but okay …”

“I don’t wanna -” Yukari blinked, slowly. “Junpei!” She grabbed his arm, yanking at him. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow - what! What did I do?!” He frowned at her, moving as if to fix his tie even though it had been a lost cause an hour ago already. “Not cool! What the hell is going on?!”

Yukari’s idea was complicated and Junpei wouldn’t get it - but  _ she  _ had, and it was  _ brilliant. _ He was a genius! The dumbest genius in the world. “I know!” She swatted at his arm. “I  _ know!” _

“Know what?!” he asked, voice pitching higher. “Yukari!”

But she ignored him as she rose to her feet and headed towards the dancefloor. Junpei scrambled after her. “Yukari, as your bro, I can’t let you do anything you’d regret and I think -”

No, no. She wouldn’t regret this at all. It was the  _ perfect  _ solution. “I’ll break her composure,” she whispered, full of conviction.

She’d completely  _ shatter  _ it. Look beneath and find a girl who was -  _ touchable,  _ reachable, somewhat - who wasn’t so far out of … reach -- 

“Yukari - !” Junpei took her wrist, but Yukari yanked herself free and ducked under a waiter. In his haste, Junpei collided with the man. Had Yukari not been so determined, she would’ve winced at the fiasco of noise and shouted apologies behind her, but she had a plan, and it was  _ vital  _ to pull it through. So she wove between the dancers, eyes on Mitsuru as she sidestepped Minato and Aigis twirling past her. 

All of them looked so perfectly at home dancing. Jealousy mingled with the warm buzz of the alcohol, making it more sour. She rubbed her lips together and balled her hands to fists as she came to a halt in front of Mitsuru and Akihiko.

They slowed in confusion, then stopped as her gaze and posture clearly conveyed her demand. Good.

“Yukari?” asked Mitsuru, puzzled. “Is something the matter?” 

Hands on her hips, Yukari felt strangely self-conscious in the dress she’d been so excited to wear out. It just wasn’t one that would catch someone’s gaze, make it linger - Mitsuru’s eyes darted over her, quick, and away again. 

It made rage coil hotly inside her. “Senpai, I’m asking for a dance,” she declared.

“Oh, uh -” Akihiko glimpsed at Mitsuru, and the both of them exchanged an annoying unspoken senpai conversation with only eye contact. “Of course, if you wish to -” He let go of Mitsuru, making a move as if to offer Yukari a hand. 

“Not you.” Yukari turned the full force of her glare on Mitsuru, whose eyes widened a fraction in surprise. It was good, but not nearly enough. Yukari wanted to see her -  _ different.  _ Emotional, her eyes burning as they did when things got rough in Tartarus, when Mitsuru risked everything to dodge a blow that would have hit Minato - would have hit Yukari … 

“Are you asking me to - ?” Mitsuru asked, sounding dubious. 

“Is there a problem?” Yukari asked, jutting her chin out. Was she not good enough for Mitsuru to consider her?! Oh, if Mitsuru only knew about her plan, and how Yukari would force her to finally  _ look  _ at her and see. 

“Oh, is that so,” Akihiko said, grinning. “Have fun then, you two. I’ll maybe go see why Junpei’s gotten in fight with a - is that a waiter? Yeah, that.” And he ducked away. 

Mitsuru exhaled and stepped closer, offering her manicured hand.

Yukari lifted her eyes to her face, heart jolting painfully as she realised up close just how stunning Mitsuru looked. Flawless as if she had stepped from the cover pages of a magazine - her long curls elegantly pinned up, strands loosely framing her face. The silver sparkling at her throat, and the crips, rich colour of her lipstick making her seem even more - 

_ Gorgeous. _

_ Untouchable.  _

Her lashes were so dark and long, and her eyes so bright - 

“Yukari? Did I misunderstand after all, because I could still ask Akihiko -”

Oh, hell no. Yukari blinked and grasped that offered hand. Slender fingers that looked so beautiful, no matter whether they held a weapon or a heavy fountain pen. “Nope,” she replied, trying to look determined, even when she sounded breathless and felt clumsy and out of place.

She took a step closer, heart racing. How could she follow through? How could she even hope to -

“Yukari?” Mitsuru asked softly, stepping a little closer and tilting her head as if to shield them from the world around. “You look a little flushed - are you alright? How much did you have to drink … ?”

Not nearly enough for this.

But Mitsuru was close and Yukari was rapidly losing her nerve, so she squeezed her hand tightly and strained up to crush their lips together. 

In her haste she missed, but her heart almost gave out realising at least the corners of their mouths had met, and when Yukari tilted her head she could feel the smooth finish of that beautiful lipstick against her lips. A small, strangled gasp escaped her, whole body suddenly tense, begging to strain closer to Mitsuru.

Why was she doing this again … ? She’d forgotten.

No, to - for - 

To make Mitsuru’s face fall, right?

To shatter he composure?

But all Yukari had managed was to blow up her own defenses, to lay herself entirely bare with a single touch. Mitsuru’s lips were warm and Yukari wished she would be holding onto her hand properly - 

When Mitsuru pulled away, the warm feeling in Yukari’s stomach twisted and soured and she gasped for breath and yet felt like none reached her. Her body trembled, tension so high her shoulders ached. 

Mitsuru’s expression was open in shocked surprise, and for the first time she seemed like a person who could be wounded. 

Yukari realised this wasn’t how she had wanted it at all.

She tried to step away, but Mitsuru’s hand reached out, faster than her, fingers curling around Yukari’s other wrist. They were still holding hands, too, because Yukari needed to cling onto something and -

“Yukari,” Mitsuru breathed, voice low, heavy. She sounded … Yukari didn’t know how she sounded, just that it kindled a little warmth, that it made her stay and look up and - “How much did you drink?”

Yukari yanked her wrists free and turned on her heels, fleeing into the crowd of dancers.

This was it, wasn’t it? For a single second of wrecking Mitsuru’s composure, she had sacrificed all of hers, every ounce of it, and her pride, too. She almost stumbled over herself in her haste, people darting out of her way until finally she reached the wide double doors to the ballroom and shoved out into the hall. 

It was quieter here, the air a little cooler without so many people heating it up. Somehow only now was she keenly aware of how much her cheeks were burning, her whole skin itching with shameful heat bubbling under her skin.

“Yukari!” 

Why couldn’t she let her go - ?!

“Just leave me alone! I’m - I didn’t even - it wasn’t that much!” 

But of course the hurried click of Mitsuru’s heels caught up with her until she appeared at her side, carrying a glass of sparkling water that Yukari pretended not to notice and made no move to accept. “It was a bet,” she bit out. 

“I … see.” 

“With Junpei. He made me do this whole thing.” Yeah, sure. Yukari rubbed at her temple. Why did everything suddenly feel so out of her control, leaving her nothing but cold and lost? Where was that warm buzzy feeling of being able to wrestle the world and win? Face Mitsuru and win? 

What did winning even  _ mean _ ?

“I know this mansion. Do you want to sit down somewhere quiet?” 

She wished Mitsuru would leave her alone. But lowering her head, all Yukari managed was a quiet: “Yeah.”

Carefully, Mitsuru brushed her fingers against Yukari’s wrist, and when she didn’t make a move to pull away, Mitsuru held on and led her along the hallways to a small room that featured nothing but bookshelves and a couch so fancy, Yukari worried the cushion may be trying to eat her up alive. 

She pressed her knees together and hung her head. This time when Mitsuru offered the glass, Yukari accepted it, but didn’t take a sip. She just held on, heart slowing, but its beat still uncomfortable and feeling strange. She felt strange. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, and at least that eased some of her tension. She closed her eyes. “For forcing that on you.”

“So it wasn’t …” Mitsuru broke off, actually searching for words. It was enough to let Yukari look up, and glimpse at her. Her lipstick was a little smudged now, her eyes clouded over. She had laced her fingers, tightly enough to look a little painful. “Why did you - you must understand that doing such a thing leaves me with … questions.”

Of course. Yukari covered half her face with her free hand. A mild headache began pounding behind her temples. She took a big gulp of water first, flushing when the lipstick mark left on the glass wasn’t entirely pink, but had a smudge of red to it. The colours mingled well together. “I wanted to see the expression you’d make.”

“Oh.” Mitsuru opened her mouth, and closed it again. If Yukari hadn’t known better, she would have thought Mitsuru looked … hurt. “I see, then. Was it … should I - did you notice something about my behaviour towards you?”

Her behaviour towards … ? Yukari felt a little dizzy. She wished she knew what Mitsuru meant. “What do you -”

“If you were trying to - get your revenge, in case I made you uncomfortable - I think there would have been a lot more constructive ways to bring your point across. I thought you knew you could simply talk to me …” She trailed off, arms crossed over her chest. With a hollow pang in her heart, Yukari realised that Mitsuru was clinging to her own biceps, as if trying to embrace herself. 

It was so completely out of character that Yukari pushed to her feet with an urgency that her brain had not caught up to yet. “I know I can - it’s not like I - what do you mean, revenge … ?”

Mitsuru exhaled, and when she inhaled, she steeled her shoulders. With that posture, she looked almost as she always did. Almost. “I was certain my behaviour towards you wasn’t suspicious or unfavourable in any way. It seems I have failed, and for that, I apologise. I do wish you would have talked to me instead of this. Right now I think it would prefer to have a proper talk after you have sobered up and I had time to reflect on things.”

The sudden threat of Mitsuru leaving her on her own, with her thoughts and her messed up heart and all her fears, made Yukari panic. “Wait! Please, I - I don’t understand anything …”

Because what her brain made of the puzzle pieces could certainly not be the whole picture. 

“Do not worry. I’m going to see if I can procure something to eat for you. In the meantime, make sure to drink the water. It’s important and will spare you a headache tomorrow.”

It was already too late to save her from a headache, but Yukari only nodded. She felt like a child in her ruffled dress, with her mismatched eyeliner that she spent so long on, scolded and left on her own in time-out. 

But all she could do was stay quiet as Mitsuru, gorgeous Mitsuru who would never do something this stupid and terrible, disappeared through the ridiculously fancy door.

Left on her own, Yukari slammed down the glass and kicked off these damn  _ shoes  _ that made her toes  _ ache. _ Barefoot she paced up and down the thick carpet, fists at her side, anger bubbling through her veins.

Stupid Junpei, for not stopping her. Stupid Akihiko, for leaving. Stupid Mitsuru, for dragging them to this fancy party in the first place. Stupid everyone for - 

But the more she paced, every time the sole of her foot pressed into the carpet, she settled a little more, until Yukari crouched on the spot, head in her hands, making herself small.

It was her fault. For letting herself go, for not knowing her limit, for messing things up. Mitsuru had looked so upset, in ways Yukari had never wanted her to see.

Unruffled, but not like  _ this.  _ Not hurt. 

She had wanted her attention, but not like  _ this.  _

The guilt was crushing her as Yukari finally went to drain the glass. Even in all this, Mitsuru had made an effort to make her feel more comfortable, to take care of her. Yukari was such a shitty person. 

She had no idea how to ever make up for this.

And still Mitsuru returned as promised, with a small platter of snacks, and a pitcher of water. There was a lemon slice swimming in it and Yukari felt her eyes well up with tears. “You’re way too kind to me. I don’t even deserve all that.”

There was bread and cheese and grapes, but also a slightly squashed cupcake with pink frosting. Yukari knew they’d come in all colours, but Mitsuru had brought her a pink one. She sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. It was so selfish, and I don’t know what I was thinking -”

Mitsuru reached out as if to place a hand on her back, but then only lowered it back to her side. She sat a respectable distance away, and Yukari’s need to press closer and feel her reassuring warmth only made her feel worse.

Mitsuru didn’t even want to touch her anymore. Not  that they’d done that before this, but a simple reassuring hand on her shoulder would have felt  _ so good  _ right now. “I’m the worst - I really shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s … I do not want to say it is alright. I don’t think that’d be entirely truthful.” Mitsuru’s voice was soothing. Why was  _ she  _ the one comforting Yukari now? “But inebriation makes one liable to hurting others in ways a rational mind would keep you from. Good people can do bad things without being, as you put it, ‘the worst’.”

“It’s kinda making me mad that you can put it so rationally,” Yukari grumbled, and reached for a grape, at least. “So that’s a point for being the worst.”

“I did not come here to argue with you,” Mitsuru replied mildly. She, too, grasped for a snack. It felt oddly comfortable, in all its shameful frustration. “But it seems you’re feeling a little more yourself.”

It pissed Yukari off all the more that Mitsuru assumed that because Yukari was getting mad. But, well. “I guess so. At least I’m terribly embarrassed now.” Maybe people didn’t see. 

God. What if everyone saw how she’d just tossed herself at Mitsuru?! 

“I guess that is a healthy reaction.” Mitsuru tucked her bangs behind her ear, shaking her head. “To be honest, I’m surprised myself I can stay somewhat rational. I am not entirely certain yet how I feel about it myself. May I just -”

Yukari tensed, somehow sensing which question would be posed. But it was the least she could do, to hear Mitsuru out now. To try and … control the damage. 

“Why did you … ? I mean, you said it was a bet, but - it doesn’t make much sense to me. And I am afraid if I were to wait all night, until tomorrow, to hear your answer …”

No matter how terrifying, Yukari vowed to speak the truth. She had to do at least that much to amend. But somehow, Mitsuru couldn’t stop talking. She tucked her other strand of hair behind her ear, too, and then she reached for a slice of baguette but it seemed all she did was rip off tiny pieces. “I mean, when you asked me to dance, for a moment I genuinely - I think it would have been nice, had we danced ..: I’m not the best lead, mostly because I have not done it in a while, but I would have done my best ...” 

Yukari felt even worse now. She could’ve just asked for a dance rather than force herself on Mitsuru like some kind of pervert. “Sorry.” She hung her head. “I don’t even know, I just - it made so much sense in the moment. You’re always so beautiful and composed and you looked so good together dancing, and I guess I just … wanted your attention … I don’t know why I thought that was a good idea.  _ Gah _ !” Yukari pressed her face into her hands. “Can’t you just maybe stab me and get it over with - ?! I think that’d be mercy!” 

“Perhaps I don’t feel like granting mercy?” Mitsuru offered, a weak attempt to joke, but it also didn’t completely hide her annoyance. 

Yukari had messed up so bad. She wondered if Mitsuru was the type to hold grudges. If she was like Yukari, then Yukari was pretty much a lost cause now ...

There was a long moment of silence, and when she continued, Mitsuru sounded more calm, though Yukari couldn’t help but wonder whether it was just a farce. Just a shield to hide behind, the same way she liked to hide behind blustering anger and big words.  “Yukari, I’m not trying to get ahead of myself here, but I think what I am trying to ask is ...this kiss. Was it born from malicious intent, from the need to embarrass me - or did you … wish to, to … kiss me? Was it born not from dislike, but the opposite … ?”

Oh, god … ! This was  _ way  _ worse than Mitsuru never forgiving her. But what was Yukari supposed to say … ? She couldn’t very well lie about this. She owed some kind of truth even though everything inside her screamed to play it off as a dumb bet, as some dumb revenge, as totally  _ hating  _ Mitsuru.

But it wasn’t hate, was it? Had it truly ever been? “Well, I complain about you a lot, and when I see you all perfect and put together and unshakable, I’m totally annoyed by it. But, I guess I … just tried to make myself think that I actually disliked that about you … because it was easier … ?” Yukari’s eyes widened as she  _ realised  _ what she was saying.

Just what it was that she felt, and had  _ confessed _ . “Please don’t make me say anymore, I think I need to change my name and move somewhere far. Maybe I could ask Minato’s friend from Europe whether he -”

“Yukari.” Mitsuru’s voice held such heavy authority, Yukari fell quiet instantly. Clearing her throat, Mitsuru brushed over the skirt of her dress and rose to sit as if she were regal, back straight, head held high. Only the way she rubbed her thumb and pointer together rapidly gave away her nerves as she took a deep breath. “I feel - the same way. I think … ? Though I never complained about you. Or thought I could confuse my feelings for dislike …”

Huh. Huh?!

“Wait, are you saying - ?!” Yukari cut herself off. No, no. That was - ludicrous! That couldn’t be! Mitsuru hadn’t even so much as  _ looked  _ at her properly tonight!

“I am heavily hinting that I harbour romantic feeling for you,” Mitsuru said stiffly, her cheeks flushing and composure deteriorating rapidly. “And hoping I did not misunderstand your implications.” 

Yukari could only stare at her, mouth opening and closing helplessly. Her skin was so hot and itchy it felt like her face might peel and she didn’t even  _ want  _ to know how terrible she must have looked in that moment, but at least Mitsuru was flushing down to her  _ collar  _ now and - 

Was this really? Had they just - ? 

What a weak confession! 

(Had they really just confessed?!)

“I don’t know what to do now,” Yukari blurted. 

Mitsuru bit her lip. “Me neither. I was so focused on my behaviour to make certain I would never put you on the spot due to my feelings that I never once considered they may be … requited … ?” They both looked away, flushing. But Yukari blindly put her hand to her side, all subtle of course, and when Mitsuru laced their fingers, her heart stumbled a huge, huge beat. “I g-guess it is. Requited. Maybe …”

“Maybe?” Mitsuru asked, amused. “If I were to ask you out when we are both sober and no longer fatigued, should I anticipate a rejection, then?”

“Idiot!” Yukari huffed and whirled around to glare at Mitsuru. “Of  _ course  _ not! Wasn’t I the one getting all smoochy with  _ you _ ? Gah! This is  _ so _ embarrassing!”

Mitsuru looked so satisfied and flushed, it took the wind from Yukari’s sails. “You’re really cute like this. Do you mind if I say this? I love your dress, too … ever since I saw you I wished I could ask you for a dance. Akihiko was encouraging me the whole time …”

Yukari squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. This was all too much! Way too much!

“Shut up … I can’t handle this … are you making fun of me?!” 

But Mitsuru only squeezed her hand. “I would never. But I guess I shouldn’t get ahead of myself right now.”

Yukari tried for a deep steadying breath, but it only made her want to throw her hands in the air and yell at someone or something harder. “Maybe just - could you give me some time to calm down and, like, get used to all this?”

Mitsuru let go as if burned, so Yukari grasped her hand and squeezed it once before letting go. “I don’t mean it badly. I just mean I need you to go or else I’ll yell at you. And, if I can calm down, then uh. Just! Just don’t get too cozy with someone else down there, alright?! ‘Cause I’m totally gonna ask you to dance when I’m all recovered!”

Oh, god. Mitsuru’s smile was blinding. That was the expression Yukari had yearned to see, and knowing that it was  _ her  _ doing, that it was  _ her  _ Mitsuru looked at with such adoration - 

At this rate, her heart would give in.

“Alright then. Make sure to eat some more, alright? I’ll be awaiting your return.”

Like some - gallant - knight or something! Mitsuru was so infuriating!

Yukari already missed the warmth of her hand as she left. 

Left her to sit alone and hold onto the feelings inside of her, all these hopes and everything that unsettled her, frightened her, and made her feel like she could fly and walk on air and go downstairs and ask Mitsusu to dance with her in front of  _ everyone.  _

It was a lot. But not in a bad way. Yukari stuffed her mouth with grapes and then glee hit her like a freight train. She squealed and drummed her bare feet against the carpet, and suddenly, waiting sounded like the dumbest thing in the world when she could just go and swipe Mitsuru right off her feet!

And maybe even apologise to Junpei … well, after the ball. 

Yukari almost tripped getting to her shoes and then made her way back a lot more slow and careful, her heart racing as she approached the double doors again. She took a deep breath.

This time she knew what she wanted. 

This time she knew she could have it.

And it made her feel more powerful and gorgeous and totally not the worst at all than any stupid drink ever could, and so she shoved back into the hall of people to find the girl whose smile she would treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily it is thanks to this fic that I know Carly Rae Jepsen’s discography by heart. I was halfway through writing when youtube recommended me the beginning of my tumble down the rabbit hole: I didn’t just come here to dance. So I went ‘That sounds like it might fit!’ and, well, in German we say ‘Like a fist on the eye’ when something fits like SUPER especially well. Or ‘like an ass on a bucket’. I am not making my country sound very nice now, am I?   
> Culture lessons with Nico.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope my take on these girls did them justice <3


End file.
